


A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by Pishposh86



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: A little violence...okay maybe a decent amount, Chris...Why, Don't Judge Me, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, My Brain Again, Oh My God, Sebastian Stahp, The feels, okay i'm done tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pishposh86/pseuds/Pishposh86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Out A Shaky Breath. Chris fought back tears as he lifted his gun and pointed it straight at Sebastian</p><p>"Chris. Put the gun down"</p><p>Chris shook his head "No. I know all about you. How do I know you won't kill me too?"</p><p>" You just have to believe me. I'm not the bad guy here. I did what I had to do for a reason.You know I would never lie to you. Come on babe...don't you love me?"</p><p>Chris held his breath as Sebastian took a few steps closer towards Chris and placed his hands on the gun.</p><p>"Don't come any closer. I swear to god I'll do it"</p><p>Sebastian smirked and grabbed the barrel of the gun and placed in on his heart.</p><p>"Then do it. I mean what's stopping you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> What Happen When I was jamming to some Lady Gaga and the song Monster came on
> 
> My brain when OH MY GOD

"We are trusting you with this assignment Chris. We know that you can get it done. But remember you have to lay low. He can't know that you are there. Because once he finds out you are there...well it's all over. And knowing what kind of person he is...well let's just say we don't want to lose you"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat but gave a defiant look "I can do this. You don't have to worry about anything...considered it handled sir"

"Alright. Well let's get you everything you need to send you on your way"

Chris nodded "Yes sir"

*Later on that day*

Chris sat in his one bedroom apartment and began to look over the files that were given to him by the Captain earlier. Exhaling a deep breath Chris reached over the counter and grabbed the ticket and passport that were provided for him for this assignment. He was headed to London first thing tomorrow morning. He had to admit he was a bit nervous. London was a helluva a lot different environment than Boston. But he wasn't going to tell the Captain that.

"You can do this. Mind over matter"

Chris was the best cop on the force. Everyone who was anyone on the force knew that. Even as a rookie he gained much respect and attention from fellow rookies and veteran officers. Only his second year on the job he was responsible for one of the biggest drug bust in the city of Boston putting one of the biggest drug traffickers behind bars for good. So it really came as no surprise when Chris was personally selected by Captain Reynolds himself to put Chris on this job. He didn't even consider anyone else.

His assignment. Going to London to bring down one of the biggest and most wanted criminals out there. His name Sebastian Stan. His crime. Being responsible for the mysterious deaths of known drug dealers from Japan to Ireland. Some say he is known to be paid for his crimes. He's is hired by big time drug lords to off any rival dealers...only thing is...Sebastian is getting greedy. Once his job is done...he ups his pay. And when they can't pay...well he offs them as well and takes everything they have, draining every last dime without anyone knowing it happened at all. Every time the get close to finding him...it's like the man vanishes off the face of the earth and the trail goes cold.

And if anyone gets in his way...well they don't live to tell about it. He's been known to threaten these drug lords with the death of their families if they can't pay up.

Chris stood from his seat on the couch and shut his eyes. He had his work cut out for him.

*London*

Sebastian looked up in the the beautiful London night sky as he sighed softly. Sometimes he wished he did have to do what he was doing. Then again if he didn't...well there would be no money. And with no money he wouldn't be able to provide anything.

Turning his gaze to a man who stood a few inches away from him he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Inhaling a deep breath Sebastian began to walk towards the mysterious man.

"Hi" 

The man smiled softly "Hello"

"You're not from here. Are you?"

The man blushed "No. Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little. I'm not from here either...just visiting"

The man gazed at Sebastian in awe. You see Sebastian had many things in his arsenal. It wasn't just his weapons that were deadly. Sebastian also had the looks. He was simply breathtaking. And most of the time Sebastian lured many of his victims with just his looks alone. His strong jaw and intense blue green eyes. His full rose colored lips and long hair that flowed beautifully when the wind blew. And his smile...that smile alone could kill you. A true work of art. 

"Hmm are you here visiting alone?"

Sebastian smirked "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you afraid to be alone here. I mean London is pretty big"

Sebastian smiled "I know. But I'm not afraid...then again. I wouldn't mind some company if you're offering"

The man smirked "Really now?"

Sebastian nodded "Why don't we get out of here"

The man followed behind Sebastian like a lost puppy. Sebastian walked until they found themselves in the quietest part of London. Walking into an empty alley Sebastian motioned with his finger for the man to come towards him. Coming towards him without hesitation Sebastian pulled the man into a deep kiss. Sebastian could feel the mans hands groping and wandering every single inch of his body like some sex hungry being.

"So...you...never told me...what brings you to London beautiful?" The man asked in between kisses

Sebastian smirked into the kiss "I didn't"

The man nodded and captured Sebastian lip in his teeth playfully

With that Sebastian reached into his back pocket. The man's eyes shut in sheer bliss...well that was until he heard the cock of a gun.

Opening his eyes he was meet with Sebastian's blue green eyes glowing "What brings me to London is just a little business"

Before the man even had time to react Sebastian pulled the trigger firing one bullet into the man's forehead and out the back of his head. Sebastian watched as the man feel to a lifeless corpse on the floor, Sebastian expression cold in nature. Almost like this was something he did ever day...well then again it kinda was.

"You people aren't even making it hard anymore. Taking all the fun out of it"

Placing his gun back into his back pocket, Sebastian reached into his black leather jacket and pulled out his cell phone. Pushing an unassigned number in his contacts he waited as the line rang.

"About damn time. Just calling to let you know...It's done"

*The Next Day: Boston*

Boarding his flight Chris took his seat by the window. The same file he was studying last night sitting right in front of him. He was about to move to the next page of the file until he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text message from Captain Reynolds.

We have faith in you Chris. Be Careful out there- Reynolds

Chris exhaled a deep breath. Looking down onto the photo of Sebastian that was provided in the file Chris shut his eyes.

"Mind over matter Chris. Mind over matter"


	2. London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off Update 
> 
> Might be a little short. Had some errands to run :)

"Well glad to hear you landed safe and sound. Now listen, you know you have to lay low. He can't know that you are there and that he is being watched let alone followed. If he spots you or gets wind of you are...abort this assignment asap. We can't lose you Chris you hear me. We know what this man is capable of and...well just please be careful"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and replied "Don't worry about it sir. Everything will be taken care of. He won't even know I'm here"

With that Chris hung up the phone and placed it back in his jacket. Looking over the file once more Chris decided he needed a bit of a break. Since he was going to be here for a while, Chris decided to explore London. But of course his first stop...a stop at the local bar. He thinks he deserved at least one drink.

*Meanwhile*

Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh as he sat on his couch in his rented flat. A flat that was being paid for graciously...well not really that graciously by one of his current employers. Flipping through channels Sebastian final groaned out and shut the TV off tossing the remote on the couch beside him. This is the part of his job he hated. The hiding part. He wasn't really allowed to live a normal life. 

Most people would just say "Oh just go out and have a good time"

Well he couldn't really do that. He couldn't risk getting spotted. So most of the time he went out at nights. He almost felt like one of those cliche vampires in a bad horror film. Sitting in the silence Sebastian decided he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Fuck this"

Getting up from his couch Sebastian grabbed his coat from the counter. Slipping his jacket on Sebastian made his way out the front door and began his walk into the London night.

*A While Later*

Chris sat at his seat at the bar and took a sip of his beer. For the first time since he found out about this assignment he felt relaxed. Shutting his eyes and relishing of the feeling of the beer hit his throat he sighed softly. Chris let his eyes roam the bar as he took another sip of his beer. 

"Jesus. Can't you just enjoy yourself for one night" a voice in Chris's head said with a groan

Chris smiled softly and ordered another beer.

Everything seemed pretty normal. That is until he walked in. 

Chris turned in his seat and felt the he couldn't breath for a minuet. No it couldn't be him. Could it?

Narrowing his eyes and locking them on him. He watched as he walked to a bar and ordered a drink. Tucking a strand of hair behind his back he shut his eyes quickly and opened them as he smiled at the bartender who placed his drink in front of him.

Chris kept his gaze locked on him. Well that was until he looked up and straight towards his direction. 

"Fuck" Chris mumbled as he quickly looked away

It was him. Fucking shit...it was him.

Cocking his brow Sebastian smirked as he took a sip of his drink and set it down. His lips twisting into a smirk as he noticed Chris struggling to keep his composure.

"Relax. Just relax. Don't make yourself so fucking obvious. So it is him. You can't let him see you acting weird"

Chris calmed himself and went about his business as he drank his beer and continued reading his book.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders as downed the rest of his drink and got up from his seat at the bar. Walking towards the door Sebastian stopped and gave a quick glance towards Chris before finally walking out of the bar.

Chris let out a sigh of relief as he finished the rest of his beer and he to made his way out of the bar. He had to know where he was going. He couldn't let him get away that easily.

Looking back and forth Chris searched for any sign of him.

"There you are"

His eyes landed on Sebastian who was making his way down the street. His hands tucked in his coat as his hair blew in the wind. For someone who was a ruthless criminal he walked around with a care in the world. Chris inhaled a deep breath and began to follow Sebastian. Trying not to make it obvious Chris stayed a good distance behind him as he followed his every move down the street.

After walking a good distance Sebastian turned a corner behind a building and Chris sped up to catch up to him. 

"What the fuck?"

And just like that. Sebastian was gone. Chris groaned in frustration. How the hell could he lose him so quickly? He was right behind him.

"Son of bitch" Chris mumbled as he adjusted his coat and began his walk back.

Sebastian watched in the darkness as he saw Chris walk into the distance.

"Who are you?"


	3. One Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found Some Time For A Quick Update

"Did he see you?" 

Chris cleared his throat. He couldn't say yes...if he did he was royally screwing himself. Then again maybe he wouldn't be so upset about it...then again some lies weren't worth the risk.

"No. He didn't even notice I was there. I think in time I could really have a handle on this"

Captain Reynolds chuckled over his end of the phone "Good to hear. Now just don't blow it"

And with that Captain Reynolds hung up. Chris groaned as he tossed his phone on the bed.

"Thanks for the confidence sir"

*Later On That Day*

Chris adjusted his cap as he walked back into the bar. Ordering his usual while he took his seat Chris's eyes once again scanned the dimly lit bar. Nothing. No sign of him. Not yet.

After waiting and sitting at the bar for almost two hours Chris decided it was time to call it a night. Paying the bartender and thanking him for his service Chris made his way to the door. 

"Fuck" Chris whispered mentally scolding himself.

He really hoped he didn't just blow this whole assignment after being seen just once. That was the last thing he wanted. And god he shivered just thinking about how Captain Reynolds would react after finding out. Not to mention being lied to. Captain Reynolds was an old fashioned guy. He was one of those I'm a man of my word kinda guys.

"I'm so screwed" 

Beginning to make his walk down the streets of London that's when Chris spotted him. He couldn't mistake him. He knew it was him. Finding the nearest place to hide Chris enveloped himself in darkness as he watched him make his way to the doors of the bar. But something made him stop as pulled his hand away from the knob if the bar. Chris inhaled a deep breath as he watched Sebastian look around and began his walk away from the bar.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Chris watched as Sebastian tucked a strand of hair behind his ear which was pulled back into a messy bun and walk away.

The words of Captain Reynolds echoed in his ears as he watched him leave "Don't blow it"

Chris gave a look of defiance "I don't intend to"

Exhaling a deep breath Chris adjusted his coat and followed cautiously behind Sebastian. He wasn't going to let him get away this time. He wasn't sent on this assignment for nothing. He earned this...and he was going to show them why.

Chris followed Sebastian step for step and turn for turn. Sebastian showed not a care in the world as he walked into the London lit streets with almost feline like strides. Sebastian couldn't understand how someone of his looks and stature could be a cold blooded killer.

It was then that Chris noticed Sebastian disappearing into a dark alleyway.

"Not this time" Chris whispered to himself as he turned into the alleyway.

Chris growled in annoyance "You've got to be fucking kidding me"

Just like last time Chris was met with nothing. It was like once again he vanished into the darkness. Well at least that's what he thought.

Hearing the coldness pressed against his temple Chris felt his breath hitch into his throat. Then he literally felt like his heart fell out of his ass hearing the cock of the gun.

"You better give me one good valid reason why I should put a bullet in your skull. And trust me...I'm very hard to negotiate with"

Chris felt his heart jackhammering in his chest "I know who you are"

"I kinda figured. You've been following me for a few days now. It's getting rather annoying"

Chris let out a shaky breath.

"You aren't very good at being discreet. Are you a cop? And so help me god if you are lying to me...well let's just say this won't end well. Maybe for me...but not so much for you"

Chris smirked "I just got busted. I think someone who was a cop wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught. Would they?"

"Don't be a smart ass"

Chris inhaled a deep breath "I'm not a cop. I just...I just. I don't know I wanted to see for myself what all the big fuss was about. So I came here and well now here I am"

"Who sent you?"

"No one. This is all me"

Sebastian chuckled "You have a death wish or something"

"Maybe I just like to take risk. Why kinda of life is it without a little excitement?"

For some strange reason Sebastian's curiosity was sparked. Lowering his gun he ran his fingers through his hair with one hand.

"Turn around"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Chris turned around slowly. 

"Hmm. Well I guess now that you've seen me and you know who I am. Well I guess in a way this situation could work out to my advantage. You wanted excitement...well get ready for a whole lot of it"


	4. My Little Scapegoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I'm back. Sorry for being gone for a while. I have been taking care of my mother who has had back surgery. Thankfully she is doing a lot better. I've been quite busy...but now I've got the time to update here and there when I can. Anywho...on to the update.

"Where are we going?" 

Sebastian smirked and looked over his shoulder at Chris who followed behind him.

"So curious. You know that curiosity of your's can get you into some trouble"

Chris grinned "It wouldn't be the first time"

Sebastian chuckled "Oh really now"

Chris followed Sebastian and after a thirty minuet walk he found himself with Sebastian at a very well hidden area. In that area was a very well hidden and quiet loft. It wasn't very big...but it wasn't that small either. Sebastian stopped at his door and turned to look behind him at Chris who stood behind him looking like a lost puppy.

"You know I don't bring just anyone here. Come to think of it. I've never brought anyone here"

Chris looked up at Sebastian "Then why did you bring me here. You could have just killed me like you said you were"

"Because you seem interesting. I don't know why...you just do. Then again I could be wrong. And if I'm wrong...then maybe I might just have to kill you"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "Guess we'll have to wait and see now won't we"

"Guess so"

After unlocking the door Sebastian walked in and stepped aside to let Chris walk in. Sebastian watched as Chris looked around his loft like a child would as if in a brand new toy store. Everything he looked at in Sebastian's flat he looked at with some sense of wonder in his bright blue eyes. Chris was about to reach out and touch a small figurine until Sebastian spoke softly but sternly.

"Look but don't touch please"

Chris smirked "Possessive much"

"You have no idea"

Chris cleared his throat "I like your place. It's...quiet"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and walked a few inches closer to were Chris stood by his kitchen.

"Who are you? Really? Tell me the truth"

Chris felt his heart racing. He really had to think about what he was going to say. One wrong answer and Sebastian would really have reason to blow his head off. This wasn't just an ordinary man he was dealing with. This man was a stone cold killer. He would kill just as quickly as the air left your lungs.

"I told you already"

Sebastian cocked a brow "Not really. You just told me that you know me because you were fascinated by me. You didn't tell me who you were. I don't know your name and why your here. What I don't know most of all is if you know me and who I am and what I do. Why on earth would you be stupid enough to follow me home just because I told you to?"

"My name is Chris. I told you I wasn't a cop. I really am interested in who you are as a person. I know it sounds insane"

"Very insane"

Chris glared "But that's the honest truth"

"Why did you follow me home just because I told you to?"

Chris chuckled "Come on. A guy tell you he'll blow your head off if you don't listen to him...are you really going to do the latter and just be stupid and run"

"I suppose not. Seems like you have an answer for everything huh"

"It's not rocket science"

Chris locked his eyes on the floor and cleared his throat. 

"So now that I'm here...what now?"

Sebastian ran his fingers in his hair "To be honest...I really don't know. It's not like this happens to me very much. I don't bring people home...at all"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Sebastian cocked a brow "What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to go away or...I don't know"

Sebastian walked to his couch and plopped his tired body on the couch. Then he locked his bright blue green eyes on Chris and motioned for him to come over.

Chris held his breath as he walked over to Sebastian and sat on the edge of the couch slowly.

Sebastian chuckled "If your worried if I'm going to hurt you...I won't. So relax"

"Then why am I here?"

Sebastian smiled softly "I don't know. I guess because I feel like other than you interesting me. I feel like I can use you to my advantage as well"

"I don't understand"

Sebastian let his head lean back on the couch and rest "Tell me Chris. Do you know what a scapegoat is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Sebastian looked over at Chris and scooted closer to him. His face a few inches away from Chris.

"Good. Consider yourself my little scapegoat. I could use someone like you to help me scope out the scene beforehand"

Chris let out a shaky breath "Are you insane? I can't do that?"

"You can and you will. You were looking for excitement weren't you?"

Chris didn't say a word and just looked at Sebastian with a nervous expression.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Now there is an extra room right across from mine. You can sleep in there"

Chris watched as Sebastian got up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. 

"Goodnight"

Chris was about to open his mouth until Sebastian spoke. His back facing towards Chris.

"And I know you won't run. I trust you won't"

Chris inhaled a deep breath "How do you I won't"

"Because just by talking to you. You seem smart...and I'm sure you'll make the right choice. You seem like you'd like to live another day"

Chris felt his palms sweating as Sebastian walked in his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Well what a fine situation you got yourself into Chris"

Chris got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom that was right across from Sebastian's. Slowly opening the door Chris found the room to be very well kept and organized. Seems like Sebastian had a bit of a neat freak inside of him.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and thought of a million ways to get himself out of this situation, but nothing seemed like it would be a good idea. Finally after thinking and pacing for a few hours Chris found sleep creeping up on his and got into bed.

Letting the bed envelope his exhausted body Chris finally began to doze off. 

In the room across Sebastian sat in bed as he cleaned and polished his gun. Wiping the pistol with a fine cloth Sebastian opened a small drawer and placed it inside it's case. For some reason he just couldn't seem to sleep and he didn't know why.

"Don't act dumb you know why" Sebastian thought to himself

Sebastian exhaled a deep breath as he looked towards his bedroom door. Why didn't he just kill Chris on the spot? It was unlike him. He never asked questions he just did things. There was no reason for questions. But for some strange reason there was something about Chris that sparked his interest and made him feel a certain way.

Sebastian groaned 

"You've gone soft"


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Off Update

Chris awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his bedroom window. Letting his eyes flutter open Chris sat up in bed slowly. It took him a while to register where he was until he remembered he wasn't in his hotel room. He was in a bedroom in someone else's home. And not just anyone...Sebastian's home. The same Sebastian who is a cold blooded killer. Chris let out a deep breath and let his eyes scan the room.

Upon looking around the room Chris noticed something with his name on it sitting on a chair that was across the room. Getting up from the bed Chris walked to the chair and picked up what seemed to be a note. And what was sitting on that chair was some freshly clean clothes. Chris opened the note and let his eyes scan the piece of paper of writing with his writing.

Thrill-Seeker,  
Here is a new set of clean clothes. They are mine so I'm hoping they fit. I assume just by looking at you we could be the same size. Clean up and leave your dirty clothes on the chair.  
Seb

Chris smiled softly as he picked up the clothes and did as he was told on the note.

After showering up and changing into the clothes which he had to admit he was surprised they fit, Chris made his way into the hall. It was quiet as he made his way closer to the livig room. It was then that Chris jumped hearing a sentence of curse words coming from the kitchen.

"Fucking shit. I swear to god. Fuck me"

Chris couldn't help but try to hold back his laughter as he made his way into the kitchen. It was there that he was met with the sight of Sebastian with his hair pulled into a small ponytail as he was looking at his hand while holding a spatula in the other.

"You alright there?" 

Sebastian jumped hearing Chris's voice as he turned to face him. His blue green eyes catching the sunlight peeking through the windows perfectly.

"I'll live. Hmm I guess I was right in my assumption"

Chris gave a puzzled expression "What?"

"My clothes. They fit you"

Chris chuckled nervously "Oh. Yeah. Umm thank you"

Sebastian shrugged and went back to cooking. Chris was about to walk out of the kitchen until Sebastian spoke.

"Hungry?"

Chris looked over his shoulder and then turned to face Sebastian "Umm yeah"

"Grab a seat"

Chris did as he was told and took a seat at the table and watched as Sebastian served him breakfast. He cooked eggs,bacon and toast for the both of them. 

"Thank you"

Sebastian took a seat in front of Chris and smiled softly "No problem. You're a guest. Wouldn't be much of a host if I let you starve"

"Guess not" Chris replied nervously

The two ate in silence as Chris watched Sebastian eat. His mind was racing with a million thoughts and questions. 

"I feel like you want to ask me something. Either that or you have a horrible staring problem"

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat "Why are you doing all this for me? The clothes? The breakfast? Why are you being so nice?"

"Would you rather I be a jerk and let you remain filthy and starve you?"

Chris bit his lower lip "Well...no"

"Okay then shut up and be grateful"

Chris cleared his throat "Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Oh for fuck's sake. It's way to early in the morning for this crap. Look I already told you why you are here. And if you really want me to kill you that badly...well then I guess I just will if that's what you want. But I figured you'd be the type who would like to live another day"

Chris pouted "I'm sorry. Look I'm just curios. I mean...with your reputation I just assumed..."

"You assumed what? That I was this callous evil of a person who didn't know how to treat someone with respect. That I just kill no questions asked for no reason at all. Well scratch that...I've done that a few times. Point is you can judge a person you don't know just on what you've heard alright. I'm not a terrible person...well not 24/7 at least"

Chris looked down "I should just stop asking questions. Shouldn't I?"

"I don't mind them. I just don't like when people ask questions and they already know the answers"

Chris understood and nodded.

"You can ask me questions but just...I don't know. Ask me those kind of questions"

Chris bit his lower lip "Okay. Well umm seeing as I'm going to be here for god only knows how long I guess I can ask you some questions about yourself. Can I ?"

Sebastian smirked "I don't see why not"

"Where are you from?"

Sebastian smiled softly "Romania"

"Really? That's neat"

Sebastian chuckled softly "If you say so"

"What are you doing here in England?"

"That's personal. Let's just say business"

Chris locked eyes with Sebastian "Are you married?"

"Do I look married to you?"

Chris bit his lower lip "I...I don't know"

"I'm not married. In my line of work I can't really risk marriage or relationship"

Chris cocked his head "Why not? I mean don't you get lonely?"

"I'll live" 

Chris frowned "Have you ever been in a relationship at all?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Of course I have. I am human you know."

Chris narrowed his eyes "So what happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you alone now?"

Sebastian glared "I don't wanna talk about it"

"Why not? You said I could ask questions"

"I know what I said. And I'm saying I don't wanna talk about it"

Chris watched as Sebastian got up from his seat and place his empty plate in the sink.

"Got your heart broken huh?"

Sebastian turned around quickly. His gaze deep and intense as he walked up to Chris. His face a mere few inches away from him.

"I don't wanna talk about it. So just drop it"

With that Sebastian walked away and out of the kitchen. The last thing Chris heard was what he assumed to be Sebastian's bedroom door slam shut.

Chris sat back in his seat and let out a deep breath.

"Well that escalated quickly"


	6. A Little To Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Work Update
> 
> *Sorry for it being so short. Had some errands to get done with my little guy. Will make up for it later*

Chris inhaled a deep breath as he turned the knob of Sebastian's bedroom door. Chris opened the door to be met with an empty room.

"What the hell?"

It was then that Chris looked to his right to find Sebastian standing there with his gun pointed right at Chris and his blue green eyes glowing.

"What the hell are you doing coming in here?"

Chris swallowed the lump in his breath "Can you like chill out for a second. For fuck's sake put the gun down"

"Answer my question first"

Chris exhaled a deep breath "I came because I wanted to apologize. I felt bad about pissing you off and asking so many questions"

Sebastian didn't say a word and narrowed his eyes.

"It's the honest truth I swear"

Sebastian huffed as he lowed his gun and uncocked it letting it rest on the night stand behind him.

"Fuck me man"

Sebastian rolled his eyes "You really should learn how to knock. Either that or not sneak up into people's rooms like that"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would have a gun pointed at me just because I wanted to apologize"

Sebastian shrugged "Whatever. Also if that's your apology it needs some work"

"It's not. Look I'm sorry I pissed you off alright. I was out of like asking those questions about your relationship history. I just...I don't know I wanted to know you a little better"

Sebastian cocked his head as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"You didn't piss me off. You annoyed me"

Chris chuckled softly "Same as pissing you off"

Sebastian glared "If you say so"

A moment of silence came between the two before Chris cleared his throat.

"Well umm yeah. I'm sorry"

Sebastian didn't say a word and watched as Chris turned to the door. Just as he was about to place his hand on the knob he spoke.

"It didn't bother me that you asked me that. It's just...it's still a sensitive subject for me. But yes I've been in love. And yes I know what it's like to give your heart to some one fully. I also know what it's like to go through heartache"

Chris turned with a soft expression

"But that's a story for another time. Well...maybe"

Chris frowned "Well maybe I would mind hearing it one day"

Sebastian smirked "You can get out now"

Chris nodded and turned opening and shutting the door behind him. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"This guy is getting a little to close for comfort"


	7. Nightmares and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Golly Its been a long time huh.   
> Sorry About that guys but work and mommy-hood can take a toll  
> But Now I'm finding I have time to continue my stories and will do so when I find a chance  
> But this one has been the one on my mind for a while now.  
> No more talking lets get to it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always Be Gentle With Me :)

"Please don't make me do this. It doesn't have to be this way" 

 

Tears in his eyes Sebastian held his gun tightly. His knuckles turning white from the pressure. He didn't want to this. Anything but this. Exhaling a deep breath he began to loosen his grip.

 

"We can be together. You and I. We can make it work and they will never know. Please" Sebastian pleaded his voice broken .

 

He nodded "You know that will never happen. YOU KNOW THAT. LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW!

 

Sebastian jumped at the tone of his voice. 

 

"It's either me or you. That's what they said"

 

"I can't do it. I won't" Sebastian replied dropping his hand to the side as he uncocked his gun. 

 

Sebastian turned his back and began to walk away. Trying his best to recompose himself. He should have known better to let it get this far. But damn it he could help it. He said all the right things. He was loving. He was perfect. How did it go from them lying beside each other in bed embraced in each others arms to on top of the roof of a secluded building guns pointed at each other.

 

"Don't you dare turn your back to me damn it. TURN AROUND GOD DAMN IT!!!" 

 

"Just ignore him. He'll realize this is all wrong" Sebastian thought to himself

 

It was then that he growled in frustration and fired. Sebastian gasped and felt the bullet graze his arm. He turned around quickly. Anger and hurt in his arm. He opened his mouth to speak but frowned seeing him in tears. He attempted to take a step but another bullet was fired at the ground making him step back quickly.

 

"Pick up your're gun damn it. NOW SEB"

 

Sebastian inhaled a deep breath and whispered faintly "No"

 

"SON A BITCH" 

 

Those were the last words that left his left before his charged to Sebastian his gun still cocked. Anger and pain in his eyes. Sebastian didn't know how to react and did the first thing his instincts taught him. And just like that it was over. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and looked down. There he laid on the floor. Blood pooling around him. His bright blue shirt stained with that angry crimson red he knew all to well. 

 

"Oh my god" Sebastian whimpered looking at the gun still in his hand.

 

Tossing it to the floor quickly Sebastian dropped to his knees. Lifting him up ever so gently he held him in his arms. 

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" Sebastian cried 

 

It was then he felt a gently tapping. What the hell? Who was tapping him. It was then his eyes snapped open and he grabbed his gun.

 

"HOLY SHIT" Chris cried out lifting his arms up quickly

 

Sebastian glared at him. His gun cocked and anger in his eyes "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

 

Chris gulped loudly "I was...I was worried. You seemed like you were having a bad dream or something. When I came in you were crying. So I thought I would come to check on you"

 

Sebastian groaned and uncocked his gun placing in back on his dresser "I'm fine. Now get out"

 

"Are you sure" Chris whispered his arms coming down slowly

 

Sebastian smirked as he thought "God this kid is so nosy"

 

"Yeah. Just don't do shit like that to me. I coulda blown your head off and it wouldn't have been my fault" Sebastian replied running his fingers through his hair.

 

Chris bit his lower lip "Why were you crying? I mean what were you dreaming about? I mean we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But if you want to..."

 

Chris was cut off by Sebastian raising his hand "I don't want to. So thanks but no thanks"

 

"Are you sure"

 

Sebastian growled in frustration "Why the fuck do you care? I mean we aren't friends. So why do you care?"

 

"Just trying to be nice" Chris replied sadly

 

"Well now it not the time...alright" Sebastian replied firmly

 

Chris got the hint and sighed. Looking defeated Chris made his way to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. It was then that Sebastian for some strange reason felt an overwhelming wave of guilt. He was being a dick and Chris after all was just trying to be a nice guy. He didn't have to come in here and check on him. Knowing the risk of what would happen his still came in on his own free will.

 

Sebastian sighed softly "Wait. I'm sorry. I'm being a dick. Look it's just. It's not easy for me to put myself out there after not doing for so long. It's not something I've done in a while. And well the last time I did it. It didn't end so well. It has nothing to do with you...at all"

 

Chris smiled softly "It's okay. I get it. Some people don't know how to emote all to well. No worries"

 

Sebastian exhaled "I do appreciate you coming in though. Even though I almost shot you. Oh yeah sorry about that by the way"

 

Chris chuckled lightly "Forgive. But I meant what I said. If you ever want to talk about it. Or anything for that matter. I'm always willing to listen"

 

"You're strange. I mean given the circumstances of what's been going on"

 

Chris gave a confused look "Circumstances?"

 

"Well I almost killed you more than once. You know what I do. Yet you still talk to me...like if that did't matter. I don't understand"

 

Chris sighed softly "You're still human aren't you"

 

Sebastian was taken aback by that comment. It left him somewhat speechless. Clearing his throat quickly his gave a sad smile.

 

"I hope so"

 

Chris smiled gently "Well yeah. Look I'll let you go so you can go back to bed. Offer stands. Whenever you want. I'm here"

 

"Yeah. Maybe one day. Who knows" Sebastian shrugged as he watch Chris walk out the door and close it behind him

 

Sebastian threw himself back on the bed and sighed covering his face with his hands.

 

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> Be Gentle With Me


End file.
